kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jabberwocky Hero Ralph
Alan (ラルフ) is a male enemy in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. He is one of Jabberwocky's riot officers who being summoned and he serves as minor antagonist in the game. He also appeared as end boss character only in Tutorial stage. Tutorial Hint "End Bosses": When you spot a boss general, take note for your advantage to how to defeat the boss. Like the enemy officers and mid-bosses except has higher Hit Points and stronger than enemy officers. The bosses's text color is red. Defeating the boss will clear the stage. Upon defeating the bosses, all enemy forces' morale will permanently drop to zero and the entire forces under his command will flee (In the final stage in story mode and/or Free Mode, the entire forces under his command will stand in a mourning upon defeat). Role in Game Aruto Arc Ralph is only appears in prologue Tutorial stage working as riot officer, he commands his own massive army of riots along with Alan to slaughter all of the people who against the Jabberwocky army mercilessly. However, he was killed shortly by the player and eventually dissipated into thin air just like Alan. Character Information Appearance Alan's appearance is identical from the original. Personality Like Alan, Ralph is ruthless and very violent knight in combat, his duty is to slaughter all of the people who against the Jabberwocky army mercilessly along with Alan. However he was enraged after Alan was killed by the player who attempted to kill the player, but he failed and dies at the end. Quotes *"This is for Alan. Prepare to die!!" *"You're alone? You should have brought your allies with you!" *"What should... I have... done...?" (as boss defeated) Gameplay The difficulty on Tutorial Stage is always set to "Alice" for the newly players. Movesets This character is not playable and he cannot perform charge related combos, counters, skills, musou or burst attacks. Also he has only aerial normal combo. Ground Moveset : A dashing upper slash. , , , : A multi swing combo 4 times. Aerial/air combo Moveset , , , , : A aerial 4 slash combo. , : A downward chop that launches the player up the air. Skill Attack Ralph has no Skill Attacks. Super Attack Ralph has no Super Attacks. Strategy Like Alan in Tutorial Stage, fighting against Ralph is the easiest and extremely easy to kill him by the player due to on "Alice" difficulty. Despite on "Alice" difficulty, there is no flinch for players when Ralph hits the player even his Aerial normal combo. Trivia *Ralph made his debut from Trapt (Kagero II: Dark illusion). However, his appearance in that game was slightly different than Kagero counterpart. *Like most of Jabberwocky's heroes, they lack the ability of aerial regains or counterattacks. *All enemy officers and bosses are the weakest point is Air Combo attacks and Aerial Charge Attacks which inflicts heavy damage than the player's grounded attacks even on higher difficulties. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Bosses Category:Enemy Officers